MHR-09D Watchman
The MHR-09D Watchman is the first mass produced mobile suit following the Nanite Incident. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Watchman is mainly deployed to protect Arcologies from Inferis attacks, relying on its strength and size to field sufficiently powerful weapons to destroy them. However, due to the lack of manufacturing infrastructure the Watchman is designed to be cheap and generally minimalist. As a result it is best fielded in groups to make up for the individual lack of combat power, or backed up by Mobile Platforms or Arcology defensive installations. Due to the lack of enhanced control systems and other refinements, the Watchman is notably difficult to pilot compared to a Mobile Platform. Despite this, its larger size and strength make it ideal for fielding more weapons and rapid redeployment. In the hands of a skilled pilot the Watchman is capable of crossing any terrains within an Arcology, making them best suited as a flexible response force. The Watchman's armaments are fairly uniform to cut down on production cost, though some units can be fielded with sniper rifles for long range support. Its standard titanium armour is not particularly efficient at protecting the suit from Infernis nanite infiltration, forcing the Watchman to only engage in melee combat as an absolutely last resort. To compensate for its weak armour, the Watchman can jettison its outer plating or an entire limb if they become infected. Armaments ;*60mm Semi-Automatic Pistol :The pistol is rarely used, mainly serving as a backup weapon if the assault rifle is out of ammunition or when wielding the heat blade. ;*80mm Assault Rifle :The standard weapon used by most Watchmen, the assault rifle uses the same calibre ammunition as most mobile platforms for ease of supply. :;*Grenade Launcher ::The rifle is fitted with an underslung grenade launcher, providing pilots with a readily-available explosive weapon if the missile launchers cannot be fired in time. Each magazine contains three grenades. ;*100mm Sniper Rifle :Watchmen assigned to Arcology perimeter defence will often carry a sniper rifle for better long range combat, and have the benefit of using the perimeter wall for stabilisation. ;*Heat Blade :Despite the low amount of usage in combat, the heat blade is designed to melt through Infernis armour with a single swing. The blade uses nanotubes to channel heat through it, achieving temperatures up to 1200°C. ;*Missile Launcher :Six single-tube missile launchers are mounted on the suit's back, primarily designed for bombardment. Each one is loading with a high-explosive warhead and radar-guided. ;*Shield :For defence the Watchman's shield is composed of a thicker titanium plating and can be mounted on either arm. While it is stronger than the suit's armour plating it is not invulnerable to nanite attack. If it is breached the hardpoint can be detonated to purge the shield from the suit's body. ;*Twin RPG Launcher :The underside of each arm can be fitted with a two-tube grenade launcher for medium range combat. Unlike the launcher attached to the rifle, the armour-integrated launchers fire rocket-propelled grenades for better range.